


Daddy's Present

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Vibrating Cockring, slight slutshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 23:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyungsoo can't wait to get off work to go back home for his present.





	Daddy's Present

Kyungsoo's work day was boring, as always. The same old routine. The same old discussions. The same old customers.

Today, however, was a special day. Kyungsoo had a present waiting at home, and he couldn't wait to get off work.

His knee bounced up and down under the table as he glanced from time-to-time at the clock in the corner of the room, impatiently waiting for time to speed up. He still had another hour to go, though.

A knock on his office door startled him out of his state. The door opened and his assistant, Jongdae, poked his head in. "Soo, I was about to get some coffee. Do you want some?"

"Isn't there coffee in the other room?" There was a perfectly nice functioning coffee maker in the room next door to Kyungsoo's, so he didn't understand why Jongdae sounded like he was about to leave to get coffee.

Jongdae made a face. "That coffee isn't even that good. I'm heading down to Starbucks. Would you just like the regular black coffee you usually drink?"

Kyungsoo sighed. "Sure, but make sure they add in a couple of sugar bags." He needed a lot of coffee if he wanted to stay awake long enough for his present.

"Aye, aye, captain," Jongdae fake saluted, and he cackled as he shut the door to the office.

Kyungsoo sighed. He had no idea how he got stuck with that overly hysterical hyena, or how he even managed to put up with him throughout the years.

Kyungsoo, by all means, was not a talkative person. He rarely voiced out how he felt and didn't show a lot of emotion.

That was, until he met Kim Jongin, who was now his boyfriend.

Jongin was an open book; he was way too easy to read. He never hid his emotions and always voiced his opinions and how he felt. If he was sad, he would pout and sulk. If he was mad, his face would be set in a hard stone, a deep frown on his face and barely any words leaving his lips. If he was happy, he would grin widely and laugh and jump up and down.

Over the time that they were dating. Kyungsoo realized he no longer felt so uptight anymore. Instead, he felt like he was opening up more, and he voiced his feelings more and showed more emotion. Jongdae had teased him about it, saying it was nothing short of a miracle, how Jongin influenced him.

Sighing, Kyungsoo shook his head and looked back his computer, the cursor where he had stopped typing blinking up at him. He rubbed his sore eyes underneath his thick, black-framed glasses. Jongin always loved seeing him with these glasses on, saying they made him look so adorable, but Kyungsoo only wore them when he was doing work.

He continued filling out the document for his client when Jongdae entered and placed a cup of steaming hot coffee on his desk. "Here you go, sir." He pretended to bow, causing Kyungsoo to snort. "Enjoy your weird coffee."

"Thanks, asshole," Kyungsoo retorted, chortling as Jongdae waltzed out. He had to admit, he had warmed up to Jongdae a lot. He was annoying as fuck, but he was also Kyungsoo's best friend.

The hour finally ticked by and Kyungsoo almost jumped in joy as he shut off his computer and left his office, but as usual, he calmly strolled down the hall with a blank expression.

"Leaving now, Mr. Do?" one of his office workers, Seulgi, asked him.

He nodded. "I best be getting home now. My boyfriend must be waiting."

Seulgi flashed Kyungsoo a knowing grin before turning back to her work. "Have a nice day, Mr. Do."

"You, too, Seulgi."

Once he was in the parking lot outside, he opened up his car and started the engine of the car before he drove home, barely able to stop his car at a red light, his hands sweating in anticipation.

It felt like forever before he was in front of his and Jongin's shared apartment, but when he was, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Once in the apartment, he soundlessly slipped off his shoes, not having to call out to his boyfriend because he knew he would be in their bedroom.

Briefcase in hand, Kyungsoo made his way to the bedroom, where he opened the door and was hit with the sight of his present.

Jongin was lying on his back, his hands tied tightly to the headboard and a cotton candy pink blindfold covering his eyes. His dark, soft brown hair was spread out underneath his head. He was tied in what was called a shibari. It was the same colour as the blindfold, and ran underneath Jongin's armpits and across his chest. It swirled around his arms. The soft fabric that was used for the shibari wrapped around Jongin's lean, long legs, hosting it up so it bent up against Jongin's chest and stayed spread. To keep his legs apart, the fabric criss-crossed under Jongin's back and was tied in front of his neck, tight enough that Jongin wouldn't be able to move, but loose enough that it didn't choke him. A clear, glass butt plug rested in Jongin's ass, stretching his hole for when Kyungsoo arrived. Light pants escaped Jongin's lips as his chest rose and fell. A thin sheer of sweat coated his beautiful caramel skin, and the sunlight that streamed through the open window did nothing to reduce the glowing of Jongin's gorgeous body.

His grip on the bounds on his wrists tightened when he heard the bedroom door close. "Daddy?" Jongin whispered, stiffening.

"Hey, baby," Kyungsoo replied, watching Jongin sag back against the bedsheets. His mouth watered at the sight in front of him, at the sight of Jongin all spread out and ready for him. "It seems my baby has been behaving well for daddy." He began taking off his coat and undoing his tie, dropping them somewhere in the room before starting to unbutton his white button-down.

"Do I get a reward for being good, daddy?" Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo threw off his pants and was left in his boxers. He chuckled and looked back at Jongin's state, his eyes darkening with lust. "Of course, baby."

Jongin wiggled around, his ears perking up at the smallest sounds. Being unable to see for so long had heightened Jongin's hearing and sense of smell. But he wanted to see.

The bed dipped with Kyungsoo's weight, and Jongin waited for Kyungsoo to do something. He had waited for so long already, and he needed Kyungsoo right now. He couldn't wait any longer. Except, nothing happened. He waited, and waited, but Kyungsoo didn't do anything. If he hadn't felt the bed sink, he would've thought Kyungsoo left the room.

"Daddy?" Jongin mumbled in the air. "Daddy, where are you?"

"Shh, I'm here, baby," Kyungsoo cooed, licking his lips. He could already feel his pants growing tighter and it was embarrassing because nothing even happened, but the sight of Jongin all spread out, naked, and his hole clenching around the buttplug had Kyungsoo growing hotter and harder.

Jongin flinched and gasped when a cold, rough hand ran up the back of his thigh, from the very base, his thumb pausing to rub circles into the flesh of Jongin's perineum, and up to the back of his knee. "D-Daddy," Jongin gasped, and Kyungsoo dropped a kiss to Jongin's thigh before pulling away. "Please touch me. I've waited so long."

"Patience, sweetheart," Kyungsoo said, his voice dropping a few octaves, sending shivers up Jongin's spine. If only Kyungsoo could see Jongin's eyes right now.

He kneeled in between Jongin's widely spread legs and held them farther apart. Bending over Jongin's form, Kyungsoo kissed Jongin's neck before sucking a large love bite into it. Jongin's lips fell open as he tried to breathe around his pants and he moaned, tilting his head back to give Kyungsoo more room to suck.

Kyungsoo did not disappoint. He licked over Jongin's collarbone, grinning against Jongin's skin when he felt him start to tremble. That was Jongin's more sensitive spot—right above his collarbone—and he whined out a light _daddy_, begging that his daddy stop teasing.

He had waited so long for this. He needed his daddy to touch him and let him come soon. His cock was already lying red and hard against his abdomen, leaking out a puddle of precum.

"I wish I could see your eyes right now, baby, but you look so pretty like this, all spread out for your daddy," Kyungsoo murmured seductively and darkly into Jongin's ear before brushing his lips down Jongin's chest.

"D-Daddy, pl-please n-no teasing," Jongin begged when Kyungsoo tapped the buttplug in Jongin's ass with his index finger and thumbed at the slit of his cock.

His whining earned him a harsh slap on the back of his thighs, and Jongin cried out. "Ah, d-daddy!"

"Don't tell daddy what to do," Kyungsoo growled. He bit down on Jongin's nipple harshly, smirking around it when Jongin moaned and whimpered at the pain. He let go after a few seconds and licked over it, soothing the ache.

He flicked his tongue over the budding nipple that hardened under his tongue. Trailing his lips lower, he kissed down Jongin's chest and dipped his tongue into his baby's navel, licking around it and in his deep belly button. Jongin lifted his stomach a bit, liking the feeling of Kyungsoo's warm tongue kissing and licking every inch of his chest. He was still so painfully hard and he needed to be touched so badly, but when Kyungsoo was kissing him all over like this, he knew not to interrupt. This was his daddy's favourite part, and he never found it in him to oppose to it, not when it made him feel so special, especially when Kyungsoo whispered, "So beautiful," against his skin.

When Kyungsoo passed Jongin's hip bone, he kissed the base of Jongin's dick, and the younger man let out a whine of frustration, trying to thrust his hips up to get Kyungsoo's mouth around his throbbing erection. Kyungsoo held his hips down and he chuckled. Jongin cried, "D-Daddy, please! P-Please do something!"

Snarling, Kyungsoo brought his right hand down and smacked the back of Jongin's left thigh. Jongin moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, though it wouldn't make a difference because either way, he was still seeing black. The slap resonated throughout the bedroom and bounced off the four walls confining them.

"Is that any way to talk to your daddy?" Kyungsoo growled. Jongin harshly bit down on his lower lip to keep it from trembling. The lack of an answer didn't seem to please Kyungsoo because he brought his hand down again on the same thigh, and Jongin let out a high-pitched squeal. There was now a bright red hand print forming on the back of Jongin's thigh. "Answer me, you slut."

The words had Jongin freezing up. They rarely ever played around like this. Shockingly, the words had more blood pooling in Jongin's groin. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, daddy," Jongin whimpered, barely able to get the words out with how Kyungsoo was slowly and torturously rubbing his thumb over the stinging skin of his thigh.

Kyungsoo grabbed the plushy fat of Jongin's luscious thighs and squeezed them, massaging the skin and leaving temporary white imprints. He leaned down and teasingly flicked his tongue over the flesh of Jongin's balls, and Jongin yelped and rocked forward as he cried out. "D-Daddy." Jongin rolled his hips up as Kyungsoo began licking from the base of Jongin's dick to the head. He sucked the tip of Jongin's dick into his mouth. Jongin rolled his head back, letting out pretty pants and he clenched his hands into fists around the headboard. It felt so, so good, but Jongin wanted more. He _needed _more. But his daddy wouldn't give it to him. He was teasing him, playing around and pushing him closer to the edge before leaving Jongin hanging. Kyungsoo bobbed his head a bit up and down Jongin's head, taking a bit more of his cock each time. Jongin's eyes were no longer open and he could already feel his orgasm approaching. He squirmed and groaned when Kyungsoo's nose hit the smooth skin of his pelvis. It wasn't hard to deepthroat Jongin, considering how his cock wasn't as long as Kyungsoo's or as thick. Jongin's spine tingled and his eyebrows furrowed. He began tugging at the restraints and trying to move his legs, but he was binded down. He couldn't stand Kyungsoo's teasing at all. With a hazy mind, Jongin cried out, "Please, Kyungsoo!"

The moment the words left his mouth, Jongin knew he fucked up. He quickly clamped his mouth shut, but it was no use. The words had already escaped his lips.

Kyungsoo pulled off his dick and slapped both of Jongin's thighs. The pain shot up Jongin's legs and he felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "What did you just call me, slut?" Kyungsoo snapped. When he got nothing but a pathetic whimper, he slapped Jongin's red thighs again. "I'm talking to you, bitch. What did you call me?"

Jongin began to panic. "P-Please. I'm s-sorry, daddy. I d-didn't mean it. Pl-Please..." His lips wobbled.

"What a naughty boy you've been, Jongin," Kyungsoo sighed, disappointed. Jongin wished he could slap himself in the face for his slip-up. "Can't even be good for your daddy just once. Are you looking for a punishment?"

Even with the blindfold on. Kyungsoo could tell Jongin's eyes were widening with how his forehead wrinkled. "No, no! Please, daddy, I promise I'll be good. Please don't punish me. Please..."

But Kyungsoo shook his head and got off the bed. "You've disappointed your daddy, baby. You need to make it up to him."

The light sounds of Kyungsoo's feet pressing against the wooden floor of their bedroom reached Jongin's ears. Kyungsoo tugged his boxers down and off his legs before he bent over and reached under the bed, where he pulled a box out. He opened the box and pulled somethings out of it. The sound of something being clicked on and then off had Jongin jerked as he tried to hear where the sound was coming from. Another sound was made and Jongin gasped; it was the sound of clinking metal, something akin to a silver chain. Kyungsoo tucked the box back where it belonged and stood up before getting on the bed.

"This will teach you from misbehaving again," Kyungsoo said, before he leaned forward and clipped the silver nipple clamps on Jongin's hard buds. The moment the nipple clamps squeezed Jongin's nipple, he gasped and arched up and off the bed. Pain shot through his chest and he whined.

"D-Daddy," Jongin cried. He knew how much his daddy loved the nipple clamps on him, especially because his nipples were so sensitive.

Kyungsoo didn't answer, but instead, chose to inspect the cockring he had gotten out in his hand. It was a special one—one that he had bought just for punishments. It was also a vibrator, which Kyungsoo always put to good use.

He grabbed Jongin's cock—ignoring Jongin's shocked inhale—and slipped the cold cockring down to the base. When Jongin realized what Kyungsoo had slipped on him, he shook his head and began to beg. "Please, daddy, not the cockring."

"You were the one who was a bad boy. Daddy does what he wants and you listen, got it?" Kyungsoo grinned victoriously when Jongin stopped begging, though his whines didn't stop.

He twirled the remote control for the cockring in between his index finger and thumb. Without warning, he turned the vibrator in the cockring on to the first level, and Jongin wailed as the vibrations were sent up his cock and through his spine. He could feel his balls tighten as he tried to fight off his release.

"P-Please, d-d-daddy!" Jongin cried, his back arching as the vibrations intensified. He felt his cheeks heating and flushing a deep pink because he could feel his daddy's eyes boring into his skin, and he suddenly felt hot all over despite the slight chilly air in the room.

Kyungsoo groaned under his breath at the way Jongin shook and wailed and he wrapped a hand around his own dick and began to pump it. A pleasured sigh left his lips as he touched his angry arousal for the first time since he got home. He lazily moved his hand up and down his cock, from the base to the tip and back down. With his free hand, he turned the vibrations on the cockring higher, and suddenly Jongin was choking on air as he tried to breathe. Under the blindfold, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a high-pitched scream.

"D-Daddy, p-please!" Jongin moaned. "I-I'll be g-good, I-I pr-promise! P-P-Please!"

Kyungsoo slapped his cock against Jongin's perineum, right by his hole that still sucked the buttplug in like a lifeline, and Jongin moaned loudly. His throat began to ache already, and they hadn't even gotten to the best part yet. Jongin's jaw hung open as he tried to fill his lungs with oxygen, but he couldn't breathe. Oxygen refused to enter his lungs and his chest tightened as he tried to breathe through his shouts and cries. His thighs trembled against his chest from the immense pleasure and if it weren't for the bondage, his legs would've collapsed on him.

"A-Ah, hurts, d-d-daddy," Jongin cried, his voice slowly fading. "P-Please, p-p-please let me cum."

"You gonna be good for daddy?" Kyungsoo asked, his hand letting go of his cock. He smacked the back of Jongin's thigh and Jongin moaned. "Are you gonna be a good little slut and listen to daddy?" He smacked it again, smirking at how the soft skin jiggled under his palm.

Jongin rapidly nodded his head, pleading that Kyungsoo let him cum. Finally, Kyungsoo caved and turned the cockring off. He threw the remote control onto the nightstand by their bed and pulled the cockring off Jongin's dick, throwing that next to its remote. Jongin almost cried in relief as he finally felt like he could breathe again. He thrusted his hips up, seeking release, and Kyungsoo wrapped his palm around Jongin's cock and began stroking him.

His hand continued moving up and down Jongin's length as he leaned forward and kissed Jongin. Jongin groaned into the kiss and opened his mouth obediently, letting Kyungsoo snake his tongue inside and run it along the roof of his mouth. Their tongues met and languidly danced together, Kyungsoo's hand movements speeding up, before Jongin's whole body tensed and he bit down on Kyungsoo's lip as his cock spurted out cum, the white substance running down Kyungsoo's hand and dripping on Jongin's stomach.

Jongin's body sagged back against the sheets, and his breathing slowly began to steady as he came down from his high.

"So beautiful like this," Kyungsoo murmured, lust-glazed eyes roaming over Jongin's body. His boyfriend looked absolutely delectable.

"Daddy," Jongin whispered breathlessly.

"What do you want, baby? What do you want daddy to do now?" Kyungsoo asked. He ran a thumb around Jongin's right nipples, not touching it, but putting enough pressure for Jongin to know it was there.

Jongin whimpered. "Please, can you— Can you fuck me now?"

Kyungsoo kissed Jongin's pecs, enjoying the rise and fall of Jongin's chest under his lips. Jongin's chest pushed up into Kyungsoo's lips when he inhaled, and lowered when he exhaled. "Oh? You want daddy to fuck you now?"

Jongin shyly nodded. He wished he could cover his tomato face. At least it wasn't as bad as looking Kyungsoo in the eye while saying it. That would've been more embarrassing. "I want you to fuck me until I cum so hard I pass out."

Kyungsoo's arousal throbbed in between his legs at those words, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in Jongin's tight heat, feel his walls suck him in the way he was doing with the buttplug, and feel Jongin's walls spasm around his fat cock.

He leaned over the bed to the nightstand. Pulling open the drawer, he found the half-empty bottle of lube.

Jongin felt Kyungsoo pull the buttplug out of him, and he whined at the sudden emptiness. The lube almost slipped from Kyungsoo's fingers and blood pounded in his skull when Jongin's puckering, pink hole fluttered and clenched on thin air.

A smirk adorned Kyungsoo's face and he bent down to lick teasingly at Jongin's wet hole, causing Jongin to gasp and whimper. "Look how wet you are for me, baby." Using his index and middle finger, he pushed the lube that was on the buttplug and was leaking out of Jongin's ass back in.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing for daddy, hmm?" Kyungsoo whispered, his honey-like voice dripping with lust as he breathed the words into Jongin's skin. His thumbs massaged the skin of Jongin's perineum, so close to where he wanted them, but not quite touching. Jongin let out a breathy whimper and pushed his ass out, trying to get something—anything—in. He just needed something in his ass now. Kyungsoo trailed his fingers up to Jongin's balls, and then back down the cleft of his ass, applying slight pressure on Jongin's hole before placing his saliva-coated lips on his rim.

"O-Oh, p-please, daddy," Jongin pleaded, his eyes clenching under the blindfolds. He moaned and scrambled to find something to grab on the headboard when he felt Kyungsoo roll his tongue in and out of his ass at a quick pace. He felt like his soul was leaving his body, like he was floating, and he loved every bit of it. He was being placed on a euphoric cloud where he didn't want to leave at all. Fireworks began exploding behind his droopy eyelids.

_Strawberry_. That was the flavour on Kyungsoo's tongue as he thrusted his tongue into Jongin's hole and ran it against his walls. Maybe it was the lube flavouring, but there was also a hint of something so Jongin-like in the strawberry taste lingering on Kyungsoo's tongue. It was driving Kyungsoo mad. His baby tasted so good. And it was all his. Only his.

Jongin tried to push his ass out for more, but in his position, with his legs spread and bent up against his chest, he was unable to move. 

"D-Daddy, p-please," Jongin moaned, clenching around Kyungsoo's tongue unintentionally when Kyungsoo licked in again. "I d-don't wanna cum now."

Kyungsoo pulled away and licked his spit-coated lips. "You don't wanna cum three times, pretty?"

Jongin shook his head, panting. "I wanna cum with daddy. Please daddy."

"Shh, I got you," Kyungsoo said, kissing the adorable little pout on Jongin's cotton lips. "Daddy's got you, baby."

And Jongin felt like he was melting all over again.

Even though there was still quite a bit of lube in Jongin's ass from the buttplug, Kyungsoo didn't want to hurt him. So, he squeezed out a dollop of lube onto his hand and spread it evenly over his dick before positioning the wet head right in front of Jongin's entrance. He slowly breached the tight ring of muscles, his breath hitching at the tightness despite the buttplug that had loosened Jongin's ass a bit.

Only the head made it in before Kyungsoo stopped moving, and Jongin whined, trying to get everything in. "Daddy, please." Kyungsoo pinched the nipple clamps tighter around Jongin's nipples, and Jongin cried out, but his cry was suddenly cut off when Kyungsoo chose that moment to thrust in all at once. The stretch burned and Jongin threw his head back and groaned, quivering down to his bones.

Kyungsoo didn't wait for Jongin to adjust. He bent Jongin's legs farther against his chest and started to pound into Jongin's tight heat. Each thrust pulled a loud moan out of Jongin's throat, and he knew his throat would ache tomorrow. The slide in and out became much easier, and the pain dulled until there was nothing left but pleasure.

"Look at you," Kyungsoo whispered into Jongin's ear, his smirk evident in his voice, "such a pretty cockslut for daddy." Jongin whimpered and writhed underneath Kyungsoo's body. He was helpless, left with no other option than to let Kyungsoo ruin him.

When he leaned down, he pressed his shoulder hard against Jongin's bent knees, which caused Jongin's hips and ass to rise off the bed. Suddenly, Kyungsoo was slamming in much deeper than he had been before, and he sped up his thrusts. Tears began to leak out of Jongin's eyes and wet the blindfold.

Jongin felt like he was dying, caught between falling through the mattress and soaring to cloud nine. He loved this—this feeling of being completely wrecked by nothing but Kyungsoo's fat cock in his ass. He fought against his restraints, wanting to reach up and wrap his arms around Kyungsoo's shoulders, or grip his strong biceps, or claw at his back. His fingertips twitched, itching to grab at anything that was _Kyungsoo_.

Jongin moaned and looked up into the darkness, his eyes tear-glazed and hazy. "Does daddy really feel that good, cockslut?" Kyungsoo punched in harder, and Jongin thrashed as he tried to get away.

Then, Kyungsoo angled his hips in the slightest and thrusted right against Jongin's prostate. Jongin's back arched and he wailed. "D-D-Daddy, r-right t-there!"

Kyungsoo aimed his thrusts in that specific direction, watching Jongin fall apart under him and lose a little bit of his sanity with each thrust. He pulled Jongin's asscheeks apart, groaning as he watched his cock disappear into Jongin's entrance and reappear. He watched how Jongin clenched around him and sucked him in greedily, as if he couldn't get enough. "You're taking me so well, slut." Despite not being able to see Kyungsoo through his now damp blindfold, Jongin still blushed. His voice began to heighten in volume. "If you keep this up, we're going to get another noise complaint, baby." Though by the tone in Kyungsoo's voice, Jongin knew Kyungsoo would love letting everyone hear him. He knew he would love showing everyone who Jongin belonged to. Who he was a good little cockslut for.

"F-Fuck, d-daddy!" Jongin moaned, his voice almost coming out as a scream. He cried, "D-Daddy—_ah_!"

The shibari tied in front of his throat suddenly felt too tight, and it felt like it was digging into his skin and choking him. The slight pressure on his throat had him picturing Kyungsoo's rough hands wrapping around his neck, restricting his lungs from taking in air. The thought of Kyungsoo choking him while fucking him open was so painfully arousing that tears began to fall from his eyes again.

"D-Daddy, p-please—ugh—p-p-please ch-choke me," Jongin begged, tilting his head back and bearing his neck for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sputtered and his eyes widened. Blood began to rush to his head and he felt the room spinning. "You want daddy to choke you?"

"P-Please, d-daddy, p-please," Jongin whined, his lips parting.

Kyungsoo slowed his thrusts the tiniest bit and shallowly thrusted as his hands came up to wrap around Jongin's throat, experimentally applying slight pressure just to see how Jongin would react. In response, Jongin's hard dick began to throb painfully.

"D-Daddy!" Jongin cried, and Kyungsoo finally gave in.

He wrapped his rough fingers around Jongin's throat and squeezed, and then he was back to fucking Jongin onto cloud nine. The first thing Jongin felt was his airway being closed off, and then his moans died down as his jaw hung open with no sound coming out. His body naturally tried taking oxygen in, only for his heart to pound uselessly in his skull. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. The only thing he felt was Kyungsoo's cock penetrating him and pulling him apart, fucking him into oblivion. Jongin loved it.

Right when Jongin felt like he was slipping away and losing consciousness, Kyungsoo let go. Jongin's chest heaved as he coughed and shook violently. He was now fully aware of Kyungsoo's fingernails digging into his thighs, no doubt leaving deep imprints.

He shouted and tossed his head to the left and then the right. The jabs to his sweet spot were becoming too much, and he could feel himself rapidly reaching his climax.

"S-So g-good, d-daddy, so g-g-good," Jongin whimpered.

"Yeah, you like this?" Kyungsoo slammed into Jongin's prostate again. The sight of Jongin crying and moaning and writhing beneath him had a sudden, stronger dominance hitting him in the face. He growled and bit down hard on Jongin's neck. Jongin wailed and shook. "Who fucks you best?" He slapped Jongin's thigh. "Tell me, who fucks you best?"

"Ugh, d-daddy, only d-d-daddy," Jongin moaned out. His stomach tightened and he was reaching his peak. "D-Daddy, I'm g-gonna c-cum." Despite the blindfold leaving the world black, Jongin's vision turned white.

"Then cum for daddy," Kyungsoo murmured.

His intense orgasm washed over him, and Jongin cried out. "D-Daddy!" Jongin finally came undone on his chest and threw his head back and screamed, his back arching off the bed and his eyes slipping into the back of his head. His body froze up and his arched back hovered in the air for a few seconds, then he slipped into unconsciousness. His motionless body sagged back against the sheets, his mind unable to to register Kyungsoo continuing his thrusts, his movements growing sloppy before he, too, came inside Jongin's ass with a groan of Jongin's name.

Jongin felt himself slowly drift back to consciousness a few minutes later, just to see that he still had the blindfold on and he was still tied. A warm, wet cloth kissed his skin, wiping the cum off his chest and tenderly rubbing away the cum dripping out of his abused hole.

"Kyun'soo?" Jongin mumbled, wiggling around.

"Shh, baby, I'm here," Kyungsoo said, and the blindfold finally came off Jongin's eyes. He blinked up dazedly at the ceiling, his eyes trying to adjust to the brightness and everything in the room slowly coming to focus. His eyelashes were wet and clumped together from the tears, and Kyungsoo kissed his wet eyelids before wiping them with his thumbs. Jongin sleepily smiled at him, and Kyungsoo smiled back, unable to hold himself back from kissing Jongin's adorable pouty lips.

The nipple clamps came off, and Jongin winced. Concerned, Kyungsoo rubbed them with his thumbs, hoping to soothe a bit of the sting. Next, the shibari was untied, and Kyungsoo brought Jongin's wrists down from the headboard and kissed the faint marks left on Jongin's wrists.

Kyungsoo threw everything off the edge of the bed and crawled into bed next to Jongin, and Jongin immediately wiggled into Kyungsoo's embrace and buried his face in his chest. Kyungsoo ran a hand up and down Jongin's flushed back. "Are you hurt anywhere? I wasn't too rough, was I? You're okay?"

Jongin giggled lightly against Kyungsoo's collarbone. "'M fine, Soo." He yawned and closed his eyes. "Sleepy."

Kyungsoo pressed his lips softly to Jongin's forehead. "I love you, baby."

In his half-asleep state, Jongin smiled. "I love you, too, Kyungsoo."

And just like that, Kyungsoo felt his heart soar with nothing but pure adoration and affection for the man in his arms. He loved Jongin. So, so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not how I should be spending my life.


End file.
